


Time never stops

by Thegirlwholovesbooks



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwholovesbooks/pseuds/Thegirlwholovesbooks
Summary: the time never stopped for anyone
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Time never stops

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! It's not awkward anymore I suppose so I hope you like it even though is kind of short. But I hope you all like it! Love y'all!

One drop of rain fell as the sky turned into a greyish color, with a light wind that would whisper the sins of the deceased, as a tall man with silent tears fell down his cheeks as his light blue eyes darkened to the sight of the name that is carved on the stone. The man also known as the mighty Captain America, didn’t have words to the person that is dead looking at him from the sky.  
“I-I’m so sorry I should have been there for you and I lost you, I love you”  
As a part of him waits for an answer back but all he hears is the wind blow.


End file.
